metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Plasma Beam
This page has a few typos... If people don't mind, I think someone should clean this page up... I have more information about it, and its a bit messy. --RoyboyX 11:49, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Please do! I'll help out, if you need it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:08, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Is that physically possible? It shouldn't be possible to equip both the plasma and the ice beams (In 2-D) at the same time... And why is it anyway that Samus can't equip the spazer beam at the same time as the plasma beam? Is there any explanation for that? Aside from the... Physics mess-up, could we maybe update the 2-D section? Is there any more information to update it with? DoomZero 17:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Not at all. Plasma is used in a completely different way in the 2D games. Instead of being molten lava or whatever Prime shows it to be, Plasma lets Samus shoot through walls, and increases her beam power. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::So... Plasma meaning the fourth state of matter, and not the high temperatures part... Right? That's another thing... Does plasma pass through solids? I mean that as a serious question, I don't know. Does it? DoomZero 21:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Plasma is gas at a high temperature (depends on the elements it uses for fuel, with oxigen we get fire, the sun is also a big plasma orb, fueled by hydrogen), so there is some heat in there, fire does not pass through objects but maybe with the correct elements some type of plasma may be able to do that. But we don't really know what the ice beam is, nor how beams combine inside the cannon, maybe it is like the judicator that fires super cold plasma.DIM87 22:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) In the 2-D games, the Plasma Beam is a thin ray that pierces through enemies. Nothing associated with fire. In the Primes, Plasma Beam is made of molten energy. So yeah, the Plasma Beam can be equipped with the Ice Beam to create a piercing shot of ice. --RoyboyX 21:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I never stated the plasma I was referring to was hot(or fire). It's just that the only way I really know how to get plasma is to super-heat gas. DoomZero 23:01, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Fire/Sun are just an example of plasma, read the whole thing I wrote.DIM87 15:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The Green Beam is the Plasma Beam, not the Nova Beam The green beam is the Plasma Beam. It was green in Super Metroid, and the picture of the Plasma Beam in the artwork is green also. I doubt it's the Nova Beam. Metroid Fan 15:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'd have to agree, but at this point in time both are possible so it's probably best if we leave it as it is. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, I deleted it. There's also Metroid Fusion, where the Plasma Beam is also green. The reason why I doubt it's the Nova Beam is because the Prime trilogy was not directed by Yoshio Sakamoto himself. Metroid Fan 16:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it is either, in the demo it is the charge beam Metroid101 16:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :That's worthy of noting, but the Plasma Beam or Nova Beam are still green, even when charged. :/ Besides, when Samus is fighting that purple creature, she uses the Charge Beam, and the beam itself isn't green. It's already confirmed that the Plasma Beam will be in Other M. Metroid Fan 16:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the beam could just be the colouring of the cannon. They probably wanted it to match the green lights on her visor, legs and chest. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The 2D pics in the Gallery (save ZM's) are firing too fast! STOP THEM! 05:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Damage to bosses in ZM Hello, and I came here because I wanted to say something. Recently, I began a "cheat run" of Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid Fusion. Fusion didn't work out so well, because of the security hatches. But Zero Mission works excellently. Yes, I used multiple cheats for a minute or two each, but my MAIN cheat code is a Codebreaker one which is my whole game. Basically, the items that don't work normally until the endgame (Plasma Beam, Space Jump, Gravity Suit from the Beam category, one from the Misc category, one from the Suit category, for those of you who don't know) work with this code. 83001542 0001 For those of you who are wondering why in the world these items wouldn't work on contact, and think that they should work anyway, here's a detailed explanation. Samus's original Power Suit was a new model. The Plasma Beam, Space Jump, and Gravity Suit (known to us Metroid veterans as the Unknown Items, or the Unusable Items) are older modifications, which haven't been updated in a long time. Yes, her Power Suit has old components. But, things like the Varia Suit and the Ice Beam have been updated often and recently. That's why they work so well with her Suit with no negative reactions. However, as I said before, the Unknown Items are old modifications. This is supported by the fact that the three Chozo Statues holding them are eroding away, and crumbling. All the rest of the items are held by statues that appear polished and well taken care of. Anyway, here I go. The Charge Beam Beast only takes damage from Missiles or Super Missiles, so that's a nun. But the next miniboss, Mua, takes major damage from it. 4 groups of Charged shots and it's dead. Kraid, no. No way. Try and he'll be resistant. Both of the larvae are killed in one blow, the second as long as you're crouching. Ridley is weak to that Beam! Stand in the Lava (don't worry, you'll be safe with your newly acquired Gravity Suit) and continually charge your shots! He's like really weak! He won't be able to hit you or anything. It's worth doing it, and you don't even need your Missiles for him. Nor do you need much Energy Tanks. I haven't gotten as far as Tourian yet, but those Metroids and MB wil not hurt much with the Gravity Suit. You know about the damage resistace, and the magma wouldn't hurt a bit. 00:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) 7 charged shots for Mua. 1 shot from anywhere for bug larva 1. 1 shot from crouch for Bug Larva 2. 4 fully charged Plasma/Ice/Wave/Long (long in this game adds damage, short beam kills yellow zoomer in 2 shots and long beam in one.) for Ridley. Now, I'm going to go get Power Bombs. I won't enter Chozodia yet, but I'll get all the expansions back on the planet. 22:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Wave Beam-like appearance Look at my edit on Wave Beam's page, then look at the M:OM pic of this beam. You'll see what I mean on Wave Beam once you've seen the pic. 03:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yay. With some help of GameShark, I screenshoted all Plasma beam versions, except anything with Long Beam since it just makes beam longer, and normal shots with Charge Beam (that gives 7 combinations of beams without Long Beam + 3 charging animations). Unlike Fusion, palettes differed... for every combination I think, but I could miss something. Also, the range of beams without Long Beam is Power->Ice->Wave->Plasma. Charge doesn't seem to affect anything. Anything else to be checked (other than other "combos" without Plasma) The cosmos is everything. 22:02, March 23, 2012 (UTC)